


Moment in the Sun

by eidolon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidolon/pseuds/eidolon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Anders steal a brief moment in the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in the Sun

Anders had kissed most of the apprentices and quite a few of the senior mages. He sampled them like someone else might taste wine, charting the vintages and subtle notes of each one.

In the dusty, abandoned room near the top of the tower with the sunlight sharp through an arrow-slit window, Anders shuddered as Karl’s beard brushed over his bare shoulder as he moved to kiss the curve of Anders’ neck. His other conquests meant nothing; they were an entertainment, a small sense of power gleaned in a place that existed to strip them of any sense of agency.

He lived for these stolen moments — the ones that mattered. For the feeling of Karl’s hand on his waist as they pretended to watch clouds and told each other lies of the life they would lead if they walked out in the sun.


End file.
